Cantus Conflictus
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Being accepted to a prestigious university of musical talent, Kairi feels like it's all a bit over her head. And the guys that attend aren't gonna that good for her grades. "...and I'll be your tour guide for the day." Kairi could have fainted right there
1. This is it girl

**So, as if I didn't have enough on my plate, here is a new story. This story is inspired by the random bursts of song that my family and I have. As well as the songs that people at my school sing. **

**And it's idea has just been scratching my brain for a month now. More music-centric, yet not completely musical.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I also don't own It Girl by Jason Derulo.**

…**...**

_Oh...my...god._ Was the first thought that ran through Kairi's head, as she took in the prestigious university that was Radiant Garden University of the Musical Arts. It was solid white on the outside, with a light shade of purple outlining the name of the university.

"Now remember Kairi, if it hadn't been for your amazing singing talent, you would be at the exact same military academy I was in," her mother had told her.

Kairi was still in shock, when her best friend shook her out of her stupor, "Come on Kairi! We'll get our bags later, right now there seems to be some kind of gathering in front of the school."

She rolled her eyes in response, "Alright then Selphie, let's go check it out."

Selphie squealed and took off, Kairi sighed and chased after her.

…**...**

At the steps leading up to the university, people were already going inside. However, there was a brunet talking through a headset mike, the speakers magnifying his voice.

"Alright, alright. Since the year is fixing to start, the jam session here signifies the start of it. Now, my voice is not only being projected to you all here outside of the university, but through the speaker system that is used in the classrooms and dorm rooms. My blonde cousin, Roxas, here is my backing vocals. We already have the song recorded for musical purposes, so no instruments. All someone in the office has to do is push a button and we'll start. However, I'm hitting two birds with one stone, as not only is this an anniversary song for me and my babe Namine, it's also my first assignment which is to sing a love dovey type song. Please feel free to dance, or find your special someone and get your mack on."

Kairi heard Selphie curse, "Damn it...he's taken."

She ignored it, as she pulled on Selphie's arm to get closer to the steps to get a better look at the brunet. Her breath stopped as she was successful in her endeavor. This brunet was _sexy_, easily beating the boys that had attended Kairi's high school.

The song started up, and Kairi just _melted_ at the sound of this guy's singing voice.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a manic insomniac  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award<br>That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shhh girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud_

Already the people that around were clapping with the beat, Kairi included. This sexy beast was very talented. __

_You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' 'em dead<br>Dropping like flies around ya  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get<br>Imma turn you on_

_You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shhh girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from...running, running  
>Through my, through my mind, mind<br>Just keep it coming, coming  
>Til I make you mine, mine<em>

By now Kairi noticed the increase in the temperature around her. Looking around, she saw more people had shown up to see this spectacle.

_You've got that something, something  
>I wanna be with girl<br>You're my greatest hit girl  
>Just say this is it girl...<br>Hey baby...  
>Don't you know you're my it girl<em>

_You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shhh girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud _

The song ended, with the brunet adding the words "This is it girl" afterward.

"Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"I feel...that we will have some trouble getting guys like _that_ here."

"I think you might be right Selphie. I think you might be right."

…**...**

Reaching Kairi's car, the two girls went to the back seat for Selphie's bags, and the trunk for Kairi's.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be Kairi and Selphie would you?"

The red haired girl shivered at the voice, familiarizing it with the brunet.

The girls turned around and gave a nod. A smile showing itself on the brunet's face.

"Good. I'm Sora, and I'll be your tour guide for the day."

Kairi could have fainted right there.

…**...**

**So, first chapter right there. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Review!**


	2. 365 days

**Ah, well rested and ready to go! We'll get more story going on maybe next chapter. Right now Kairi's just...settling in to her new surroundings.**

**Oh, for the record, Cantus Conflictus is Latin for Singing Conflicts.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Nor do I own 365 days by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice.**

…**...**

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was no way that this guy would be the person to show them around the university. Looking toward her left, she saw Selphie's green eyes sparkle with anticipation.

"Now, do you two know what room and dorm number you are in?" Sora asked.

Kairi just nodded and handed him the slip of paper that was in her shirt pocket.

"Hmm. Room number 5 in dorm 3. Oh! I know where that is!" he yelled, "Get in your car. Which one of you drove it?"

Kairi raised her hand, still too shocked to speak. She saw Sora nod toward the car, and understood. Putting her bags back in the trunk, she then went toward the driver's seat and started the car.

…**...**

"Now turn right, and then park right...there," he told her while pointing toward an open spot.

She complied, and turned the car off, "So, you gonna carry our bags? Or are we going to have to do it?"

Sora looked offended, and Kairi smirked, mentally thanking herself for regaining the ability to speak. Getting out of the car, she opened the trunk and grabbed her bags. However, before she could pull them out, a hand stopped her. Looking upwards, Sora's face greeted her. She blushed and looked down.

"Let me get the bags. Just find the room," he told her.

She nodded, and walked into the dorm building.

…**...**

The building was a light shade of purple on the outside, yet the inside was a plain white color with purple music notes strewn all over the walls. Looking at the numbers on the doors of the rooms, Kairi quickly found room 5. Knocking politely, she was quickly greeted by a platinum blonde. Blue eyes scanned her and the face broke into a smile.

"Are you one of the two that are going to living here?"

Kairi nodded, and the blonde invited her in.

"So, you got Sora to carry your bags?"

"Yep. Honestly, I was going to carry them, but.."

"He was too nice to _not _let him do it?"

"Exactly!"

The blonde laughed in response.

"I like you! My name's Namine," she told her as she stuck her hand out.

Kairi shook Namine's hand, and couldn't help but feel like she heard that name somewhere before.

"And I'm pretty sure you'll like it here Selphie," Kairi heard Sora tell Selphie.

Turning around she saw Sora put down Kairi's bags, while Selphie lugged her stuff inside.

"Namine~" Sora called lovingly.

"Yes?"

Kairi then realized that Namine was the one that Sora was singing to. Of course it helped that the two were getting it on like Donkey Kong. It was only when Sora's hand drifted below the waist did Kairi clear her throat to get the two to stop.

"Hello? Two new roommates do not want to see their roommate getting it on with her boyfriend, on the first day," she informed the two.

…**...**

"And that concludes our tour. Selphie, come back with us so you can begin to settle in...Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"Go to the roof, and get my cousin for me. Meet us back at the dorm. The stairs are on your left," Sora informed her.

…**...**

Three flights of stairs later, she was at the roof, attempting to take a deep breath. She walked towards the edge looking side-to-side for this Roxas. Her ears perked at the sound of a guitar being played. Using her ears, she located a blonde who was sitting on the other side of the roof with his back to her. She walked closer to the blonde and noticed that his hair was spiky and swirled to the right at the front.

"Excuse me. Are you Roxas?"

The blonde jumped but regained his composure, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Kairi...Sora sent me to get you," she told him.

"Oh...not to sound rude or anything, but your timing couldn't have been worse," he told her, his back still to her.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get the beat for this song. I have the lyrics, just...not beat. And I almost had it," he informed her. _Come on..let me see your face._

"Aw," she sighed. Then she perked up, "Well, maybe I could help you. Here let me see the lyrics."

Roxas handed her the lyrics, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were the most captivating shade of blue she had ever seen. It was like looking at two miniature oceans. However, she noticed that there was some extreme sadness in them.

Kairi forced herself to look at the lyrics, and noticed that some kind of love was hidden in them.

"Well, let's see."

…**...**

She came back to the dorm tired. She had ignored Sora's orders and did not come back with Roxas. Instead, she helped with his song and bonded with him. He did try to hide his sadness, however, and Kairi told him that hiding his feelings was wrong, and he just fell apart. She didn't ask why, she just comforted him.

Despite the emotional outburst, Roxas was an okay guy. So she just had to agree to help Roxas sing the song tomorrow.

They rehearsed with some of Roxas' friends, and it seemed to come together. She didn't learn their names, but she would ask for them after the performance. Not even bothering to go toward her room find a bed, she took off her clothes, put on her nightgown, and fell asleep on a random couch.

…**...**

Rushing towards the auditorium, Kairi wondered how it was possible that she slept in. Bursting through the door, she located Roxas getting ready. However, she couldn't stop in time. Colliding with Roxas, they both toppled to the floor.

"Well, nothing says hello like tackling somebody to the floor," Roxas hissed.

"Sorry," she sheepishly replied.

Getting up, they both went toward the back to get the mikes ready.

…**...**

"Alright, much like Sora did yesterday, I'm interrupting your conversations just for a performance," Roxas told everybody. (They were using the same kind of mike set-up that Sora had used to have the entire university hear his performance.) "This itched me for a while, and it finally came together yesterday with the help of someone who showed up just yesterday. This song is legit, however the downside is that it is kinda short. Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"Lets get this started."

She laughed, "Whatever you say!"

The instruments started and Roxas started singing shortly after.

**Roxas**

_Monday,  
>Well baby if fell for you<em>

_Tuesday_  
><em>I wrote you this song<em>

**Roxas and Kairi**_  
>Wednesday<br>I wait outside your door,  
>Even though i know its wrong...<br>_

**Kairi**_  
>7 days a week<br>Every hour of the month  
>Gonna let you<br>Know where my heart  
>Is comin from<em>

People started flooding into the auditorium and Kairi couldn't help but wonder if the students didn't have anything else better to do before the year started. She shook off the thought as she continued singing._  
><em>

**Roxas and Kairi**_  
>I shouldn't feel this way,<em>  
><em>But I gotta say<em>  
><em>Baby I gotta let you know<em>

_I will try_  
><em>Everything,<em>  
><em>To make you come<em>  
><em>Closer to me<em>

_And baby, till_  
><em>You believe<em>  
><em>It's not just a phase<em>

_How can I_  
><em>Get it through<em>  
><em>You're the one<em>  
><em>I can't lose<em>

_I will try 365 days,_  
><em>365 ways to get to you<em>

_Yeah, to get to_  
><em>You, you, you, you<em>  
><em>Baby, ohoh<em>

**Roxas**_  
>Every second<em>

_Every tick, tick on the clock_

_(Every second)  
>I want you all<br>To myself  
>(All to myself)<em>

**Roxas and Kairi**_  
>Every second, every tick tick of the clock<br>I just can't  
>Handle myself<em>

_Feeling kinda guilty  
>but girl i cant stop<br>Girl i don´t want  
>Nobody else,<br>No one else,  
>No one else...<em>

_I will try_  
><em>Everything,<em>  
><em>To make you come<em>  
><em>Closer to me<em>

_I´ll try 365 days..._  
><em>365 ways to get to you<em>

The upbeat song ended, but not before the instruments. Those ended seconds before Roxas and Kairi finished the last verse.

Those that had flooded into the auditorium cheered and clapped as Kairi gave Roxas a congratulatory hug.

…**...**

Kairi came into the room to see Sora and Selphie in the middle of a pick-up game on Wii Sports Resort. Namine was watching from a couch, smiling every time Sora performed a dunk of Selphie.

"Ha! You don't got game, Selphie. You..don't..got..game," Sora informed Selphie as he won 10 to 0. "And this is your Wii. How does that happen girl?"

Kairi laughed, and then lightly tapped Sora on the shoulder, "How about you play me and see what happens?"

Needless to say, Kairi owned Sora 12 to 8.

"I let you win!" Sora told her, "This time..it's serious. Best three out of five," he challenged. "Loser has to do what the winner says for a week."

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the Wiimote, ready to own Sora once more.

…**...**

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Selphie told Kairi.

Despite having a 6 point lead in two games, Sora somehow came back in the last three games, dunking in succession.

"Looks like Sora wins Kairi," Namine informed.

"Thanks baby," Sora replied.

Kairi looked at Sora in fear, as Sora laughed evilly, clearly having ideas on what to have Kairi do for the week. She quickly realized she was hustled.

_Not right...not right at all._

…**...**

**Two chapters in two days. And honestly...the song wasn't supposed to feature in the chapter. It just sorta popped up. So why is Roxas hiding sadness? You'll have to find out later, because even Kairi doesn't know. Which means I don't know. Maybe Sora and Namine do.**

**Review!**


	3. Memory Issues

**Haha! Oh, I feel good! **

**Time: Winter. (What? It's a university for musical arts. They can start whenever they feel like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own anything Pokemon related.**

…**...**

She hated Sora. Hated him with a passion.

"_This room has three bedrooms, with it's own bathroom. The ones who worked on the dorm must have read the plans wrong for this to be possible. Believe me when I say 'best room ever'. Please enjoy it to the best of your abilities!" Namine told her._

"_Thanks!" Kairi answered._

She had walked into the bathroom, and found something waiting for her. It was attached with a note.

_Hope you enjoy wearing this the entire day!_

_If you love this just wait until day 4. A.k.a. Tomorrow. ;)_

_With love,_

_Sora_

The object in question was a dress in the fashion of an Umbreon from the Pokemon series. It was form-fitting and black with yellow circles on the hip area, and on the shoulders. There was a head band that would have the Umbreon head on top of Kairi's head, and even a tail that was attached to an area of the dress above her butt area. Since the dress was short, Sora, no doubtedly, provided her with solid black stockings. However, Kairi found a thin black shirt with long sleeves to put on underneath the dress. She even found a yellow bracelet, with round tip boots, fur on the inside, that had yellow circles on the toe area, and the heel area. Sora had gone all out for this, and Kairi hated him. However, she made the bet, and she had to see it through.

…**...**

Taking in a deep breath, Kairi walked toward the main room in the dorm building. A few of the one's in the room gasped, as Kairi walked by them. She even swore that some girls wolf-whistled at her. She spotted Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Selphie talking at one of tables. However, she noticed that Sora, Namine, and Roxas were also in eeveelutions. Selphie just looked like she didn't wanna know them.

Sora was in a yellow Jolteon shirt, with the white quills pointing down. He had a beanie on, that had the face of the Jolteon, and he seemed to be comfortable.

Namine was dressed in a Flareon dress that was much like Kairi's. Except...it was for Flareon. The large bushy tail was a shade of yellow, and her dress was red. Her headband had the Flareon's head design on it.

With Roxas, she had a laugh. He was wearing a Vaporeon hoodie, pants, and even the tail. The hoodie and pants were light blue and the sleeves of the hoodie had the frill from the tail on them, and the pant legs seemed to be sleek. The hood, which was now over Roxas's head, had the Vaporeon ears and the fin from the top of the head.

She walked closer to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys," she told him.

"Why hello dear Umbreon," Sora replied, "Might I say that you look mighty nice in that dress I'm making you wear."

"Sora...I hate you," she then turned to Selphie, "So how come you aren't wearing anything like this?"

Kairi watched Selphie sigh, stand up and turn around. She covered her mouth as she saw an Eevee tail stuck right on Selphie's butt.

"They somehow managed to get this on me," Selphie told her.

"Anyway!" Sora yelled, "We are here to discuss the freedom of Pokemon!"

Kairi raised her hand, "Actually...I'm here because you are probably going to force me too. And why are we dressed as eeveelutions?"

Roxas answered back, "It's because Sora thinks that Pokemon should not be captured and then pitted in battle against each other.."

Kairi blinked, "He does know that Pokemon live in a game right?"

"Yeah..but he believes in freedom for 'all species' real or not."

"So why are we dressed as eeveelutions?" she asked again.

"Because Vaporeon are bad-ass," Roxas told her.

"Wrong! It's because the eeveelutions are the most innocent, so dressing as them will help gain popularity," Sora countered.

"Argh," the three girls sighed as they hit their heads on the table.

"And why couldn't I be dressed as a Glaceon?" Kairi asked. "I would make an amazingly sexy Glaceon."

"And I would make a beautiful Leafeon," Namine informed them all.

Everyone sitting at the table flinched when Sora's fist hit the table, "Because the Sinnoh eeveelutions are gay! And, for the record, I agree with you Namine. But that's not the point! The Sinnoh eeveelutions have no business to be discussed here."

"Actually, it's because you haven't found a way to get them in diamond version," Roxas informed them.

Sora pouted, but didn't answer.

…**...**

Much to Kairi's embarrassment, the five walked around the campus handing out flyers, with Sora preaching about how Pokemon deserve to be free. When several people looked at her, she hid behind the flyers in her hand. _Why is this happening to me? This will not be a good way to be remembered by the other students._

"Relax Kairi. Sora only does this for about an hour. We're fifty-five minutes into the tread," Roxas informed.

"HELP! HELP!" someone yelled.

The five immediately ran toward the source.

…**...**

Kairi saw two things as they ran closer to the source, one there was a guy drowning, and two...the place had a nice pool.

"I can't swim! Somebody please help!" the guy yelled before he sunk under.

She saw Sora attempt to take off his shirt fast enough, when Roxas sprinted forward and jumped in the pool fully clothed.

A few seconds later, he resurfaced with the stranger in tow. The two were pulled out, and the guy thanked Roxas.

Kairi felt nostalgia as she took the new guy in. He had silver hair, and his eyes were a lighter shade of green than one of her friends that moved away. Sure he was taller, and way better looking..maybe even more muscular too, but there was something about him that reminded her of..him.

"Mind if we get a name stranger?" Sora asked knocking Kairi out of her thought.

The stranger smiled as he replied, "Name's Riku."

Without thought Kairi rushed forward and hugged him.

"Riku! It's been so long!" she shouted.

"Kai, it's only been four years. It's not like you forgot me or anything..right?" he questioned.

She looked at him with a surprised looked. At least..she hoped it was surprise.

"Ah, I'm kidding! You never forget any of your friends! I bet you even remember Sora," Riku told her confidently.

"Sora?" she asked. She even looked at the Sora that was behind her. He shrugged in response.

"Sora. Remember? He was the kid that we hung out with when I was eight. He left when I turned nine remember?" he informed.

She shook her head wondering if Riku was on something. Then she remembered something.

"All I remember from that time is making good luck charms for you, me..." then she was hit with a memory. It was faint, but she remembered hair, and a smile that could cheer anyone up. "..and..him."

"Yeah," he replied. "Then we made those good luck charms into necklaces."

He proved it to her by pulling out a star shaped necklace. She pulled hers out in response. Kairi knew that she made it out of Thalassa Shells that she found in the sea. Heck she still wore hers for luck.

However, there was one thing extra that was added to the charm. It was three pictures that were cut to fit shape of the shells. Riku and Kairi's charms had two pictures. Kairi's had an eight year old Riku, and an eight year old brunet. Looking at the picture, she noticed a few differences to the Sora behind her. One, their eyes. Two, they had the same type of smile. Just to make sure, she turned around and ripped off the Jolteon beanie that Sora had on. Ignoring the protest from Sora, she compared him to the kid in the picture.

"Riku.."

"Yeah?"

"Look at the brunet, and look at him," she told him while pointing toward Sora.

He did as she commanded and gasped. She smiled as she knew what was going threw her friends head. Taking a look at the others, she laughed at their clueless expressions. Sora's face seemed troubled, so she asked what was wrong.

"It's just..I..have one just like that."

"Hey, you don't think you're a islander do you?"

"I don't know," he told her. "I grew up in Twilight Town."

Before she could question him further, his phone rang. He answered the phone, gave a few 'yeahs' and 'rights' and even a 'yeah, right here'.

"Alright. I'll tell her," he replied before hanging up.

Before anybody in the group bombarded him with questions, he held his hand up.

"That was the headmaster. He told me to tell Kairi something," he then turned toward her. "He wants you and me to redo a Christmas song of our choosing. Not together, separate. Whichever one of us does the best will get an extra week of no classes. We can choose to do a duet or not. We chose our own crew. Have fun. I'm going to win," he told her before he walked away.

…**...**

**Oh, no he didn't! **

**Anyway, I already know the songs I'm going to be using. I'll probably have the next chapter out tomorrow.**

**Enjoy Christmas!**


	4. Christmas Special

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Not much plot here. This being a music based chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I also don't own any of the Christmas songs that are featured here. Which are "Last Christmas" by Cascada, "All I want for Christmas is You" by Big Time Rush, and "It's Not Christmas Without You" by The Victorious Cast & Victoria Justice. Yep, very song filled.**

**Note: For Big Time Rush, have any of the four boys that I have written down sing whichever part you want.**

…**...**

Kairi took a breath as she prepared to sing the song she prepared. She was dressed in a female Santa suit with the hat to match. Hearing her introduction she got up the stage for the huge auditorium. The ones that were in the auditorium began to whistle and whoo.

"Hey guys," she started. "I had help from Fuu for the song part of it because I heard she was pretty good with this kind of stuff, and I hope you enjoy!"

The song started and Kairi began to vocalize. Then she began to sing.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

Kairi began to feel the rhythm of the song, and began to dance. 

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
><em>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<em>  
><em>Tell me baby do you recognize me?<em>  
><em>Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me<em>

With this, she looked at Sora, to show that she at least remembered a tiny bit of the time she spent with him when they were eight.

_Happy Christmas_  
><em>I wrapped it up and sent it<em>  
><em>With a note saying "I love you" I meant it<em>  
><em>Now I know what a fool I've been<em>  
><em>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<em>

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

With this, she went down from the stage, and danced with a random guy.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_A crowded room friends with tired eyes_  
><em>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<em>  
><em>My god I thought you were someone to rely on<em>  
><em>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<em>

She gave him a peck on the cheek before going back up toward the stage.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
><em>A man under cover but<em>  
><em>you tore me apart<em>  
><em>Ooooh<em>  
><em>Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again<em>

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
><em>A man under cover but you tore me apart<em>  
><em>Maybe next year I'll give it to someone<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special.<em>

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special.<em>

The song ended and the people cheered and asked for an encore.

"Sorry guys!" she told them. "But it's Sora's turn."

"Let's see him top that!" some guy yelled from the crowd.

Kairi laughed, and quickly got off stage.

…**...**

When Sora came up, Kairi was surprised. He had Riku, Roxas, and somebody who looked like Roxas, but just a bit taller.

"'Sup guys? I have with me today: new student Riku, Roxas, and his older bro Ventus! Now for this song we will be alternating. Please enjoy to the best of your abilities!"

The song started and the four began singing almost immediately.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>Yooou baby<em>

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe<em>  
><em>I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click<em>

Looking around at the four on-stage, she saw that Riku never looked happier. She also noted that Roxas seemed to belong with the stage. Almost as if he was born to perform.

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_  
><em>What more can I do?<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>Yooou baby<em>

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_  
><em>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air<em>  
><em>And everyone is singing<em>  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<em>

_Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
><em>You're all I want<em>  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>Christmas day baby you and me<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>Christmas Day baby you and me<em>

Kairi bit her lip as the song ended. For her it would seem close for the win. The headmaster came up to the stage.

"Now...I would say which song was better, but I was requested to allow this one original Christmas song. It's by the lovely Xion being backed by Namine and the new student Selphie. Please give them a round of applause."

Then the three aforementioned girls came up. From what Kairi could see, this Xion had raven colored hair cut short. From what she could gather, if she dyed her hair and cut it, they could be twins.

"Now..although it's no classic...I wrote the song in a spur of the moment yesterday. I hope it's not too bad. Please find somebody and dance. Not in a loving way, but a fun way. Por favor?"

Kairi felt a finger lightly tap her exposed shoulder, and turned around. Roxas looked at her expectantly, and she rolled her eyes.

The instruments started and the two started dancing in the fun way Xion requested. It wasn't forced either. The music seemed to move them. It was like they weren't controlling their limbs.

**Xion**

_Carolers singing  
>Sleigh bells are ringing<br>It's that time of year  
>Everyone's toasting<br>Chestnuts are roasting  
>Christmas time is near<em>

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_  
><em>Wishing that you knew<em>  
><em>How much it would mean to spend this<em>  
><em>Christmas time with you<em>

**Selphie**_  
>So if you feel it coming<em>

**Namine**_  
>On this special day<em>

**Selphie and Namine**_  
>Just trust your heart<br>Don't let your head get in the way  
><em>

**Xion, Selphie, and Namine**_  
>'Cause it's Christmas<br>And the start of something new  
>Oh it's Christmas<br>And I hope you will feel it too_

**Xion**_  
>Candy canes and mistletoe<br>Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
>But all of it means nothing<br>Without you_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling._  
><em>Look up in the sky.<em>  
><em>Santa's here, so get in the spirit.<em>  
><em>Just give it a try.<em>  
><em>Children beaming and I'm dreaming<em>  
><em>Hoping that it's true.<em>  
><em>'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!<em>

**Selphie**_  
>So if you feel it comin'<em>

**Namine**_  
>On the special day, <em>

**Selphie and Namine**

_just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say  
><em>

**Xion, Selphie, and Namine**

_That it's Christmas!  
>And the start of something new.<br>Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too._

Kairi saw Sora come on stage, but she didn't know why.

**Xion**

_Everyone together sing._

**Sora**_  
>Silver bells, and golden rings.<br>But all of it means nothing,  
><em>

**All**

_Without you. (No no no)  
>It's not Christmas without you-you-you [x3]<em>

"Hey Kairi," Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

He drew her body closer and she grew red in the face.

"Look up."

She did as he said and saw a mistletoe above their heads.

"You planned this," she accused.

"Nope, completely random," he replied.

She groaned, and drew him in for the Christmas tradition. Their lips connected as the four sang the last verse of the song.

_It's not Christmas without you. _

There was one thing that got Kairi after the kiss ended. It was only supposed to be a light peck on the lips.

…**...**

**Yep. Not much story there. This is probably the only time I get passed my four page mark, and it's all because of the three songs. ^^;**

**I hope you all enjoyed the Roxiri fluff I gave you all. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
